Hydra's Soldier, The Detective's Lover (Stucky)
by StuckYayLifeUgh
Summary: Detective James Barnes is on a mission to take down the Winter Soldier. The problem is whenever the Winter Soldier turns up the assassin Death Star is not far behind.


My name is James Buchanan Barnes but people call me Bucky. I work for the NYPD in Brooklyn and my assignment is to capture the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier is a ghost tale, who has been credited with 5 dozen assassination in the last ten years and that's the ones that we're sure on.

There not much information about the Winter Soldier since he wears a muzzle and glasses to cover his face but what we do know is, he has long blond hair, his left arm is metal with a red star on. He has a muscular build and is about 6'2.

Anyway, this brings me to the situation at the moment. I recently received a call from one of my sources that they had seen a man similar to the Winter Soldier description entering an abandoned warehouse 2 hours after the kill of his latest victim.

So at this moment in time, I'm scouting out the warehouse for any sign of the Winter Soldier or any clues to where he had gone. So far nothing had turned up, the warehouse was completely empty.

I let out a heavy sigh, this had been my only lead in a while and it was a dead end. I took my phone out of my pocket to message my team that the lead was a dead end when suddenly there was movement from the other end of the warehouse.

Quickly grabbing my gun, I raised and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

"Identify yourself" I shouted walking towards the noise. A blond hair man walking into the light, he too had a gun raised at me.

"You identify yourself first," The man said.

"I asked first" I shot back which was quite childish.

"How about we reveal them at the same time" The man proposed.

"Fine" I replied before reaching for my ID, gun still focus on the man.

"Detective James Barnes of the New York Precinct," I said.

"Special Agent Steve Rogers of SHIELD" He replied showing his ID. We both lowered our guns and placed them back into the holder.

"What's a shield agent doing all the way out here?" I questioned.

"I guessing the same as you. Trying to capture the Winter Soldier and maybe Death Star" Agent Rogers replied.

"Death Star?"

"Yeah Death Star, we at Shield believe that they know each other. So if we get one we most like get the other as well" Agent Rogers informed me.

"Wouldn't that be classified?" I questioned.

"What?" Agent Rogers said confused.

"Shield keeps most of their information a secret to everyone, why would they let you give this information out so freely" I stated.

"Aw, Sweetheart this information isn't classified, I mean a rookie could have determined this. Are you tell me you have basically nothing on the Winter Soldier, sweetheart I would give up know if you were planning on capturing him with this lack of information" Agent Rogers replied with a smirk on his face. I internally cringed at the pet name.

"Oh, I'm sorry that we hadn't reached that conclusion yet" I snapped back.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll protect you" Rogers smirked before walking towards me. "Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting injured now do we"

I felt my cheeks warm up as my body betrayed me, I death stared the man as he walked past me heading towards the door.

"I'll see you around sweetheart," Rogers said before disappearing through the door.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, replaying what just occurred. I was interrupted by my phone going off. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. 'Natasha' it read.

"Hey Nat," I said.

"Was the lead a bust" Nat questioned.

"Yeah, I'm heading back now" I replied before ending the call. There was no need to tell them about the encounter with Agent Rogers. I headed towards my car, once I was out that dingy warehouse, no wonder the Winter Soldier didn't stay here for long.

Third Person's POV

As James Barnes climbed into his car, he missed the blonde long haired, metal-armed man watching him from the distance. He would have seen the man standing on top of the warehouse, but James Barnes was in a rush and as he drove off toward the New York Precinct, the blonde man jumped off the roof and walked into the shadows.

Steve Rogers' POV

"Did he recognise you?"Arina asked as I walked into our run down motel room.

"No, apparently wearing a short haired wig and covering up the metal arm with the skin sleeve Clint got us works" I replied.

"Styopa, what's wrong?" Arina questioned.

"I teased him like I would before everything that's happened," I said.

"Maybe that's a sign that you can become the person you use to before Hydra" Arina stated.

"Maybe"

Arina Romanov, little sister to Natalia Romanov a.k.a Black Widow and the twin sister of Alexei Romanov. Arina was taken by Hydra just after the red room shut down, now she has been trained into the most famous assassins along with me known as Death Star. I myself is known as the Winter Soldier but let me tell you this, everything I've done until a month ago was control by Hydra, the same with Arina.

You're probably wondering where this Clint person fits into this. Well, Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye has a farm in the wood where Arina and I had stumbled across when one of our missions when south. Clint helped us and when we were able to recover most of our memories, we informed him about our situation. Clint then agreed to help us, as much as he can, since he also works for the NYPD and the case they're on is to capture the Winter Soldier but instead of him taking us in, his helping us to remember who we are, apparently Clint's gone through some type of brainwashing as well.

"Styopa, get your things, Clint's just messaged me saying the NYPD are going to raid this place in an hour," Arina said. I quickly stood up and started shoving my things into my rucksack. Once we were packed, we rushed out the back of the motel.

Bucky's POV

Once I got back to the Precinct, I rushed over to my desk where, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Tony were.

"You got anything" I questioned whilst dropping my bag onto my desk.

"Yes, Tony and Bruce analysed the substance found in the victim's room. He found trace elements of dirt" Sam said.

"So, dirt's found everywhere" I replied before sitting down on my chair.

"Yeah but this type of dirt is found in the woodland area of New York which has a run-down motel near it," Tony said.

"What?" I said standing up suddenly.

"Get you things will raid it tonight, if we're luckily they'll be asleep or won't be expecting anything" I replied.

"'They'," Nat said.

"Yeah, Death Star might also be there" I answered before walking off.

Clint's POV

Shit! I quickly excused myself before running outside and hide behind a random building before grabbing my phone and pulling up the contacts list. I quickly scrolled down to Arina's number.

"Hey Clint," Arina said.

"You and Steve need to get out of there right now," I said.

"What why?" Arina questioned.

"Steve accidentally left some evidence behind and they've traced where it's from. They're going to raid the motel you're staying at" I explained.

"When?"

"In an hour close to dark" I replied.

"Okay, thanks, Clint" with that the line went dead.

Bucky's POV

I stood behind a tree near the motel, the Winter Soldier was staying at. We were waiting for swat to arrive before we could storm the place.

"Do we have any eyes on the target" I questioned.

"No, there doesn't seem to be any movement inside, he might be asleep" Nat replied.

"Well, let's not get our hopes up" Clint butted in.

"Yeah"

"Swat's here," Clint said. I immediately took my gun out of its holster.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go go go," the swat leader said over the comm system. I watched as Swat broke down the door to the motel, my team and I followed in shortly after. I raised my gun pointing it in front of me, my eyes flickered around trying to find anything which would point to where the Winter Soldier might be.

"Owner says, that he a man fitting the Winter Soldier's description had booked a room for a week, the owner also said that there was a female with him." The Swat leader informed me.

"Okay, could possibly be Death Star" I replied. "Did the owner give the room number"

"Yes, we're heading up there now" He answered before leading his men up towards the stairs. I followed in pursuit, whilst carefully scanning the area for any signs of the Winter Soldier trying to make an escape.

We reached room 106, where the Winter Soldier was supposedly staying. The Swat Leader used the master card he had received from the owner to open the room before Swat flooded in. I too followed after the Swat team but found the room empty. I let out a distressed noise before ordering the Swat Team.

"Spread out, search every inch of this motel, we may have just missed them"

"Yes Sir" I stood in the centre of the room, watching the Swat team pan out to search for the target.

'The owner said that they would be staying for a week but they still had three days left, meaning somehow they were alerted to the raid. Someone from the NYPD must of warned them about us coming, which can only mean one thing, we have a leak'


End file.
